Jackson and Rocki's First Time
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: An alternate and much more spicy take on the ending of the Fuller House Season 3 episode: Fast Times at Bayview High; which involves Jackson and Rocki getting into a very hot situation. Later chapters give hot and more spicy takes on the Fuller House Season 3 finale story, and the season 4 episodes: "Big Night" and "The Prom" involving Jackson, Rocki, and Ramona.
1. Chapter 1

_*An alternate and much more spicy take on the ending of the Fuller House Season 3 episode: Fast Times at Bayview High._

Jackson and Rocki both walked into the cafeteria. Jackson was humiliated at how the entire school had seen him fall on the floor with food all over him the other day. As they walked into the room Jackson looked at his only friend outside of his family: Rocki, as he said: "Go smuggle me a meatball sub. I'll be in the janitor's closet with Ramona." Before he could go any further though, Rocki stopped him and said: "Why don't you give this one more shot? I think you'll be surprised." Rocki then motioned for Jackson to look behind him. To Jackson's surprise, he saw many girls waving at him with sexy looks in their faces. A confused Jackson looked back at Rocki and said, "All those girls are looking at me?" Rocki smiled and said, "Yep. To counteract _Baloney Boy_ , I started a new rumor that you were the best guy to have sex with around this school." A somewhat shocked but somewhat pleased Jackson said, "Really? Me? But I only kissed Lola twice and I'm still a virgin." Rocki smirked as she said, "Well according to the internet, you are now _Sexy Boy Toy_. You're a Sex God legend now." Suddenly a blonde girl in a pink shirt approached Jackson and said, "Hey Sexy Boy Toy. Party at my place tonight. Parents are out of town. Anyone who is somebody in this school is invited. But _you_ are _required_ to be there." A smiling Jackson said, "I'll be there." The girl walked away as a smiling Jackson said, "This is awesome. I'm fake news."

That night at a large house, many teenage guys and girls were hanging out as they talked, ate food, and some pairings of guys and girls kissed in different corners of the house. Since it was still hot outside, many of the teenagers got into their bathing suits to also swim in the backyard pool the house had. However, this only gave the teenagers an excuse to walk around the house in skimpy swimsuits so that when any guys or girls kissed each other, they could feel more of each other's bodies. As Jackson was sitting on one couch in a swimsuit, he saw Rocki walk in wearing a purple bikini. A curious Jackson said, "Rocki. Watcha doin here?" Rocki looked at Jackson as she said, "Just checking out how the lamer section of teenage society does parties. And of course, the free pool swim was nice."

Eventually one large chested blond girl in a tight pink bikini approached Jackson and said, "Hey Sexy Boy Toy. Ready to show how much of a legend you are?" Jackson looking a little confused said, "Uh. Sure." Suddenly the blonde girl jumped up and said, "Okay everybody. The real party time now begins! Lets hit it girls." Suddenly four other girls walked towards Jackson also wearing tight bikinis. Then suddenly the five girls in tight bikinis tore their swimsuits off, and were now standing in front of Jackson completely nude. Many people in the house began to shout and holler sounds of excitement. The blonde girl then said, "So Sexy Boy Toy. As a fun treat tonight, you get to do all of us in any order or way you want. Or all at once if you prefer." A startled Jackson said, "Whoa. Slow down. This is just..." The blonde girl then said, "What's the matter Fuller? Were all those rumors of you being a sex legend true? Or are they bogus?" A nervous Jackson then said, "Um... No. They're not. Google me. I've had plenty of ladies who have reviewed my services and say I was everything they wanted and more." Trying to help, Rocki stood near Jackson and said, "Yeah. That's what I heard." The blonde girl smirked as she leaned towards Jackson and said, "Then prove it." The blonde girl then pulled off Jackson's swimsuit exposing his entire naked form as she said, "Have sex with _me_ right now."

Jackson was suddenly frozen in action as he said, "Wait. Right now? But we aren't... I mean we can't..." The blonde girl started to rub the tip of Jackson's manhood as she said, "Are you a Sexy Boy Toy? Or are you just a Baloney Boy?" Jackson's member got harder as the blonde girl moved her body closer and closer to Jackson. Suddenly on instinct, Rocki got between the two and said, "Hold on. I'll show you all how much of a sex legend he is." Suddenly Rocki peeled her bikini off and immediately pushed Jackson down so he was laying on the couch. Jackson looked confused as Rocki climbed on top of him and looked down. Rocki then lowered herself down and instantly: she felt Jackson's manhood enter her. The two moaned loudly as Jackson instantly had his hands grab tight on to Rocki's young soft underage buttocks. Rocki put her hands on Jackson's shoulders and while she felt Jackson's hard member pump into her, she said, "Oh. Oh yeah. Ohhhh. Ohhhhh. Oooooohhhh. Oh yeah. Yes. Yes. Harder. Harder. Oooohhh!" Many of the other teens just stood in shock, while others stood in awe at what was happening. Then suddenly the climax hit. Jackson released his load into Rocki causing her to yell in complete joy. Once the climax ended, Rocki and Jackson remained frozen; their bodies still linked together. Suddenly Rocki was the first to speak as she said, "Wow. Well... the rumors are true." The blonde girl then smiled as she looked at Jackson and said, "Well when you're done with the human Bratz doll, you know where to find me." The blonde girl winked as she and the other naked girls walked away. Eventually Rocki got off Jackson just as he was trying to get up. The two sat next to each other still naked with shocked looks on their faces. Jackson then said, "Wow. Thanks for doing that for me. You know... you were pretty good yourself." Suddenly Rocki punched Jackson in the arm. A confused Jackson said, "Ow. What was that for?" Rocki then said, "I don't need a man to validate me." Rocki then stood up and walked away. However as she did, Jackson couldn't help but catch one more glance of Rocki's young soft and round underage buttocks move back and forth as she walked away. Jackson smiled as he said, "I'll see you two again soon I'm sure."

 **THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

_*An alternate and much more spicy take on several of the scenes from the Fuller House Season 3 finale._

Jackson and Rocki were both sitting in Jackson's room studying for an upcoming school test. Rocki who was becoming annoyed with her school work looked up and said, "There must be something we can do besides homework." A casual Jackson then said, "What did you have in mind?" Rocki then acting casual herself said, "I don't know. How about this?" Rocki then put her hands onto the top of Jackson's pants, immediately unzipped them, and pulled Jackson's pants and underwear down exposing his young manhood. A surprised Jackson said, "Rocki, what are you..." Rocki then stood up and immediately took off her shirt as she said, "I'm bored and I want to have sex. You feeling like doing it with me?" Jackson immediately smiled and said, "Of course."

Jackson pulled off his shirt and stepped out of his pants and underwear while Rocki pulled down her pants. Once Jackson was completely naked, a still underwear clad Rocki pushed Jackson onto his bed. Rocki then climbed on top of Jackson leaning her head down as her cleavage immediately drew in Jackson's eyes. Rocki then undid the back of her bra and let it fall onto Jackson's face. Jackson smelled the bra for a moment and then tossed it aside as Rocki pulled off her panties. Rocki then sat on top of Jackson pushing his manhood deep into her teenage womanhood. The two both moaned as Jackson began to put his hands on Rocki's buttocks and squeezed them hard. Rocki then looked into Jackson's eyes as she said, "Ready to rock and roll?" Jackson smiled as he said, "You bet." Then Lola began to shake her body and ride Jackson's hard member.

Suddenly Ramona walked into the room and said, "Hey guys. Can I talk to you about..." Suddenly Ramona's eyes widened as she saw a completely naked Rocki sitting on top of a completely naked Jackson and realized they were in the middle of sex. Rocki and Jackson both stopped moving as they realized Ramona was now looking at them. From his bed, Jackson glanced at Ramona as he said, "We're busy here. Hot teenage sex happening. Please continue Rocki." Rocki began to shake and ride Jackson's body again as Ramona looked at her two friends engaged in sexual intercourse. Ramona sighed and then said, "I really need to talk." Ramona hoped her words would stop Jackson and Rocki from what they were doing but it didn't. Then Ramona sat in a chair near the bed as she said, "I really, really need to talk to someone. So... I'll just wait till you're done." Ramona then sat facing away from her two underage friends making love trying not to watch them, but had a hard time not glancing at their sexual activities.

However Ramona's presence soon caused Rocki and Jackson's rhythm to stop as Jackson looked at Ramona and said, "Ramona. This is the first time I've ever had sex with a girl in my room. This is supposed to be a special milestone in my teenage life. And you're making it really weird." Ramona with an upset face said, "I need some advice about my love life." An annoyed looking Jackson said, "Get a cat." Ramona looked confused as a happy looking Jackson squeezed Rocki's buttocks hard as he said, "Now where were we?" Rocki then used her hands to move Jackson's hands from her butt as she said, "Hold on." Rocki then climbed off of Jackson and looked at Ramona as she said, "What's the matter?" Ramona looked at Rocki as she said, "Did I ever mention this thing I have going on with a Japanese pop star guy?" As Rocki put one of Jackson's bath robes on her body she said, "If you mean Sexy Zone's Marius Yo, 5'11, 142 pounds of hunky beef, then yeah, you may have mentioned him." A sad looking Ramona said, "I texted him two days ago and I still haven't heard back." Jackson who was putting on his own bath robe said, "Again, we were kind of doing something." Ramona who was still looking at Rocki said, "I just don't know where to stand. I mean he says he likes me but lately he's taking longer and longer to text me." Rocki then said, "Just be direct. Send a sexy picture of yourself in just your underwear and tell him that if he wants more like that, he either needs to step up or step off." An amazed looking Ramona said, "Whoa. That's good. Come with me into my room. I want you to help me make that sexy pic and type that message into my phone." Ramona then grabbed Rocki and pulled her away as an upset Jackson said, "Rocki, come back. I need help with my love life." Ramona then looked back at Jackson as she said, "Get a cat." Jackson sighed as he sat down looking sad.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Ramona was sitting on her bed in just her underwear while Rocki (who was still wearing just a bath robe) was taking pictures of her with Ramona's cell phone. As Ramona turned her back to the camera but turned her neck to still look at it, she said, "Do you really think I look sexy enough to inspire Marius to really step it up into wanting a real relationship with me?" Rocki then put the camera down as he said, "Well maybe. But if you really wanna tell if that boy wants you bad, I say ditch the underwear and lure him in with some nudity." A wide eyed Ramona said, "What? You want me to create home made porn to send him!?" Rocki then said, "Not full frontal nudity. Just near nude shots of you covering your privates. Come on. Lets try it."

Ramona took a deep breath and then took unhooked her bra and let it fall onto her bed. Then Ramona stood up and pulled her panties off. Once Ramona was completely naked, Rocki said, "Okay. Now sit on the bed on your knees. Now cross your arms and cover your nipples. But lean in a bit to show off plenty of cleavage." Ramona then had her fingers cover her nipples as she leaned in a bit causing her cleavage to become more pronounced. Rocki took several pictures as she said, "Yeah. Oh yeah. Now this is the sexy zone." Ramona then said, "Okay. But what do I do if this still doesn't get Marius to text me back?" Rocki then said, "Well like I said, tell him to step off. But you can get revenge by telling him you're a lesbian now. You can even send him a pic of you and your new _girlfriend_." A confused Ramona said, "How would I do that?" Rocki then said, "Easy. You pretend I'm your girlfriend. Here. We can take that pic now if you want."

Rocki then took off her bath robe becoming full naked again. Rocki then got onto Ramona's bed and kissed her cheek while taking a selfie of it with Ramona's phone. Ramona then said, "Okay. That was kind of fun." Then Rocki said, "Oh no. We have to take a lot of pics to make this look real. Now just act like you're enjoying this." Rocki then suddenly moved her face at Ramona and kissed her right on the lips. Ramona was surprised but willingly kissed Rocki back as Rocki snapped several selfie pics of the girl on girl make out sessions they were starting. Rocki then set the camera on a table nearby and set it to take photos automatically as she wrapped her arms around Ramona and continued to kiss her. Then eventually Rocki moved her head down a bit and began to start licking and sucking on Ramona's underage breasts. Ramona began to moan as she said, "Oh God. I never knew my boobs could feel like this." Rocki then stuck her head up for a moment as she said, "Well I can top that." Then Rocki moved her face down to Ramona's womanhood and began to stick her tongue in it causing Ramona even more pleasure and made her moan even louder.

Suddenly Jackson opened the door to the room as he said, "I heard a noise and... OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Rocki and Ramona instantly sat up as a nervous looking Ramona said, "It isn't what it looked like. We were just having fake sex in order to send pics of it and make Marius jealous." With a small smile Rocki said, "Well I was doing it because I was starting to get really horny." At the same moment, Jackson and Ramona both said, "WHAT!?" Jackson then said, "Rocki, I thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend now." Then Rocki said, "Um, I never said we were. I'm not into labels. They tie you down. Sometimes I'm interested in a boy like you, and sometimes I'm interested in girls like Ramona." Ramona then got off the bed as she said, "I'm so sorry about this Jackson. I didn't mean to become some kind of girlfriend snatcher." Jackson sighed as he closed the door behind him and said, "No. Me and Rocki never really talked about what we were. Rocki... if you really don't want to be my girlfriend, that's okay." Rocki then stood up and said, "Like I said, I'm just not into labels. I just want a friend that I can have sex with sometimes. That's all. Okay?" Jackson then said, "So friends with special benefits huh? Hmm... I'm cool with that. How about we go to my room and let the friendship begin?" Rocki then said, "Or we have some fun in here... with Ramona." A nervous looking Ramona said, "Wait? You mean have a three way? I don't know if..." Rocki interrupted Ramona and said, "If we take pics of it, it'll make Marius probably really jealous." Ramona then said, "You know what... okay!"

Jackson then took off his clothes and then got his naked body onto Ramona's bed. Both Ramona and Rocki lay on opposite sides of Jackson as Rocki and Jackson turned their heads and began to kiss. Ramona meanwhile put her head down onto Jackson's manhood and began to suck on it, having her mouth go up and down on it. After awhile, Rocki moved her body up and positioned her womanhood near Jackson's face. Jackson then began to lick and suck on Rocki's womanhood as Ramona and Rocki began to kiss each other's lips. Eventually Ramona and Rocki got back against Jackson's sides and each began rubbing their womanhood on Jackson's legs. Jackson then moved his hands down and began to rub Ramona and Rocki's breasts at the same time. Rocki eventually then got on top of Jackson and pushed his manhood into her womanhood. The two moaned while Ramona pushed her body hard against the side of Jackson's. Jackson then moved his face over and began to lick and suck on Ramona's underage breasts while caressing one of Rocki's buttocks with one hand, and using the other head to caress one of Ramona's butt cheeks. Eventually Ramona began to rub her womanhood hard against Jackson's leg while Rocki began to shake and bounce on Jackson faster than ever. Then at the same moment, the tree hit their climax and had their manly and womanly liquids come pouring out and all over each other. Eventually all three lay next to each other as Jackson said, "Wow. Now that was epic." Ramona smiled as she said, "Yeah. That was just... wow." Rocki then smirked as she looked up and said, "Heh. Newbies. It's always more epic your first time."

 **THE END (FOR NOW)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson was excitedly running over to Rocki's house. He knew Rocki's mom was at work all day today and since it was a day off from school, Jackson knew this gave him and Rocki hours to make love. Jackson then began to climb a tree that led to Rocki's bedroom. He had used this technique before to sneak into Rocki's place. However as soon as Jackson opened the unlocked window into Rocki's room, Jackson stood shocked at what came before his eyes. He saw Rocki completely naked in bed with a Caucasian teenage guy he had never met before. Rocki was on all fours as the guy was behind Rocki licking her buttocks as Rocki was moaning loudly. A surprised Jackson yelled, "Rocki! What's going on!?" Rocki then casually looked over at Jackson said, "Oh hi Jackson. What are you doing here? Did we have plans to meet up today?" Jackson then said, "No. I thought I'd surprise you and... What's going on here!?" Rocki then said, "Oh. This is Johnny. He's gonna be leaving in a few minutes if you want a turn." A shocked looking Jackson said, "A turn? Rocki, I thought you and me were a thing." Rocki then said, "Yeah. We're a thing. But I told you. I don't like labels. They tie you down which I don't like. Except for when I'm being tied down in role play." Jackson sighed as he said, "You know what? I'm out of here." Jackson then left Rocki's room through the window.

Several hours later, Jackson was sitting in a chair in Ramona's room facing Ramona who was sitting on her bed facing Jackson. With an upset look on his face Jackson said, "I'm just not digging this arrangement me and Rocki have Ramona. I mean, I don't want just a sex buddy. I want commitment, devotion. I can't do this friends who casually have sex things with Rocki anymore." Ramona then stood up and said, "Hold up. A girl way out of your league wants to have sex with you with no strings attached and you're complaining?" Jackson then stood up and said, "Ramona, I am more than just a piece of meat." Ramona then began to look more sympathetic and walked over to Jackson and put her hand briefly on his shoulder as she said, "Jackson, man up and tell Rocki what you want. If you don't ask, you're never gonna get it." Jackson then took a deep breath and said, "Yeah. You're right. I'm gonna go get what I want." Ramona then said, "You're gonna talk to Rocki?" Jackson then got out his cell phone and said, "Don't have to. Just changed my Facebook status to in a relationship with Rocki." Rocki looked a bit disappointed with Jackson as she said, "This isn't gonna go over well."

Several hours later, Ramona was leaning her back on her bed looking at her phone when she heard a knock on the door. Ramona sat up and said, "Come in." Jackson then stormed in Ramona's room as he said, "That plan of mine didn't go over well. Now Rocki doesn't even want to be around me let alone have sex with me. How could you let me make such a stupid crucial life decision?" Ramona then said, "Hey. _You_ showed some backbone and demanded what you wanted. I mean... sure it backfired terribly. But stay strong." An upset looking Jackson said, "I'm not strong. I'm gonna beg her to take me back. I've lived my whole life without pride. Why start now? I'm gonna call her and ask her to take me hack." Ramona then said, "No, you are not calling her. Every time you take a stand, you cave." Jackson made a small smile as he said, "It's part of my charm." Ramona then looking more sympathetic said, "Jackson, you deserve better. You deserve someone who actually likes to spend time around you despite who is already aware of your faults. You deserve someone who wants to make you happy. Now stay there for a moment while I get something special for you." Ramona then stepped into her closet and instantly hid herself behind her clothes as Jackson stood up tall and said, "You know what. I do deserve better. I deserve... Rocki to take me back! I'm gonna call her!" Jackson then ran out of the room. Then Ramona stepped out of her closet completely naked as she said, "What you deserve Jackson is me because I love you and I... Oh... you're gone."

Jackson was sitting in his room getting his cell phone out and beginning to text. However Ramona walked into Jackson's room wearing a bath robe as she said, "Jackson. We have to talk." Jackson then glanced at Ramona as he said, "Quiet. I'm trying to text Rocki." Ramona then closed the door behind her as she said, "Jackson, I don't want you to text Rocki because secretly I..." Suddenly Ramona heard a knock on the door. Ramona then opened the door and surprisingly saw Rocki standing outside as she said, "Hey. Max let me in." Jackson jumped up and said, "Rocki!" Nervously, Ramona quickly yelled, "Rocki, good to see ya!" Ramona then shut the door behind her and ran over to Jackson and stopped him from getting to the door as she said, "Listen Jackson. Despite how much I've made fun of you, you're honestly a good guy who deserves to be a relationship on terms that make him happy. And I know there's somebody in this house that's experienced making love to you that knows how to help you make that happen." Jackson stood still as he said, "Wait. You mean..." Ramona then walked behind Jackson and went over to his bed and dropped her bath robe allowing herself to now stand completely naked in Jackson's room. Without looking at Ramona though Jackson said, "You mean... I should give Rocki another chance. Because forgiveness is important right?" Ramona suddenly had a look of disappointment go across her face as she picked up her bath robe and put it back on as she said, "Sure. Yeah... that's what I meant."

Ramona then walked over to the door and opened it while in a fake happy voice she said, "Jackson, it's Rocki!" Rocki then stepped over to Jackson and said, "Look Fuller, I didn't want to text this to you because I wanted to say it to your face. You don't get to dump me. I get to dump you." Jackson then said, "You're right. I messed up. I'm sorry." Ramona stood next to Jackson as she said, "Jackson. Come on..." Jackson then took a deep breath and said, "No. I'm not sorry. I want the relationship I deserve. Either we're exclusive or we're nothing. And is we're nothing, I'll find another girl out there who is willing to be completely devoted to me and only me. I'm sure she's out there for me, and I know one day I'll find her." A small smile went across Ramona's face but then Rocki said, "You don't get to say we're exclusive. I say we're exclusive." A surprised and confused Jackson said, "Wait. Are you saying we're exclusive?" Rocki then said, "Keep up Fuller." A surprised Jackson said, "We're boyfriend/girlfriend. I can't believe this worked." Rocki then said, "Fuller, just shut up and have sex with me." Jackson then pulled his shirt and pants off as he said, "Yes. Because that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do and that's what we're gonna do now and..." Rocki then pulled her shirt and pants off as she said, "Why are you still talking?" Jackson and then Rocki then began to kiss each other in just their underwear as Ramona stood away from with an upset look on her face. Rocki then broke her kiss with Jackson to glance at Ramona as she said, "Scram Ramona. No more three-somes. Fuller here only gets to do it with me now." Ramona quickly nodded and then walked out of the room and shut the door. Ramona then ran into her own room and shut her door as she took off her bath robe and sat on the floor against her door completely naked. Ramona then began to hear Jackson and Rocki make moaning noises as she heard Rocki said, "Oh yes Jacskson. Yes! Yes! Harder! Harder!" Then Ramona heard Jackson said, "Oh Rocki, I love you. I love you so much." Then tears began to come from Ramona's eyes as Ramona curled up into a ball and began to cry.

 **THE END?**


	5. Chapter 5

Ramona was sitting on the couch alone in the living room with a teenage guy from her school name Casey. Ramona's mother had set them up to spend some time alone together but the two were finding their alone time to feel a bit awkward. Casey eventually spoke up and with a smile said, "I love your lob. You look like Vanessa Hudgens if the world didn't forget about her." With a straight face Ramona said, "You're gay right?" Casey then showing off his _Beyonce Wasn't Built in a Day_ Shirt said, "Hello?" Ramona smiled as she said, "This is so typical of my mom." Casey then said, "Oh, she's always setting you up with cute gay guys? And yes, I just called myself cute. Deal with it." Then from the front door Jackson and Rocki stepped in. Jackson then said, "Oh hey Romana. Just gone done with our date. Who's your friend?" Casey waved and said, "Hey. I'm Casey. We're in the same math class I think." Jackson then said, "Oh, did you hear then? School prom got canceled. Too many pranks recently got the principal all mad." Casey then said, "Oh well that's too bad. I had the most fabulous outfit ready to show off." Then Rocki said, "Well good news. Marty Santoni is throwing a make out party at his beach house instead. And by making out, I mean making out nude." Ramona's eyes widened as a smiling Jackson said, "We'll be going. We may be exclusive but we both know seeing other people make love while we do it is the ultimate way to get turned on. Now if you excuse us, we have to go practice for the big night." Jackson and Rocki then rushed upstairs as Ramona had a very sad look on her face. Casey noticed Ramona's facial expression and then said, "You like Jackson a lot don't you?" A surprised Ramona began to blush as she said, "What? No. I..." Casey then said, "Trust me. I know what the face of someone who is crushing on a guy looks like. Seen it in the mirror a lot." Ramona sighed and then said, "Okay. I like Jackson. But... he's totally into Rocki. And now they're going to a party to let the whole world know they're exclusive sex buddies." Casey then said, "Well maybe you can get his attention if you go to the party too and make him jealous." A confused looking Ramona said, "How?" Casey then said, "You go with me. We'll make some hot steaming love so spicy and intense, you'll be the talk of the school forever. Jackson will have no choice but to start fantasizing about you and eventually chase after you." Ramona then said, "What? But I thought you were gay?" Casey then said, "Yeah. And having sex with a gay guy, it will just make it even the bigger gossip to share. Plus, it'll make everyone think I'm bi, and then I'll have guys and girls chasing after me. And I like to be wanted." A smiling Ramona said, "Wow. You'd really do that? Awesome. Well, lets do it then. Lets shock the world!"

Several days later in the evening, Jackson and Rocki knocked on the door to a large beach house. At the door, a teenage guy named Marty opened the door wearing just pants as he said, "Hey Fuller. Come on in with your girl. Now then. Wearing underwear is optional, but clothes you gotta take off. You gotta show off some skin." Jackson smiled as he said, "Sounds cool with me." Jackson and Rocki then stripped down to their underwear and walked into a large room where tons of teenage guys and girls were sitting all over the room in chairs, couches, and on the floor talking and making out. Jackson then said, "Come on Rocki. Lets get cozy near where the other guys from the football team are. I wanna let them see what a hot girl I got." Seconds afterwards, Ramona and Casey stepped into the room also wearing just underwear. Ramona then said, "We are definitely the hottest non-couple here." Casey smiled as he said, "I feel sorry for those that aren't us." Suddenly Ramona noticed a guy in a corner nearby was looking carefully at Casey's backside. Ramona then pulled Casey aside and said, "Don't look now but Ryan Cooper is totally checking out." Casey suddenly looked nervous as he said, "He is? What do I do?" Ramona then said, "Just go over to him, talk about yourself, say he looks good, and go from there." Casey then said, "Okay. But... we both came to have fun without guys." Ramona then said, "That's just something people say that have no one to make out with. Go. Have fun. You came here just for me. Now I'm letting you go just for you." Casey then hugged Ramona and said, "Okay. Thank you so much Ramona." Casey then walked away from Ramona leaving Ramona standing all by herself as she said, "So... I'm all alone at a make out party. Great."

Nearby, Jackson and Rocki were sitting with several football players and cheerleaders sitting all in underwear as the guys were showing off their muscles and talking about their recent football game. One of the players then said, "So I made it past their fastest players and touchdown! So any girls wanna touch the legs of the winning running back." Several of the girls then began to feel the players' leg as a bored looking Rocki said, "Didn't we just talk about this like five minutes ago?" The player then said, "No. That was the game against Central High. I was talking about the game against Mid-Central High." Rocki then looked at Jackson and said, "Jackson, when are we gonna make out?" Jackson then said, "Relax Rocki. The guys just wanna boost their ego to make the girls want them even more." Rocki then said, "You know what... I'm gonna be gone for a bit. I'm gonna go leak this great football tale to ESPN." Rocki then walked over to Ramona who by herself and said, "Hey Ramona." Ramona then said, "Hey Rocki. How's it going with Jackson?" Rocki then said, "Not that well. I mean the sex with him has been getting pretty boring. I thought this party would put the spice back in our relationship but instead, it's just gone sour." Ramona then said, "Come on. I think this room is just stuffy. I saw there's some beer in the fridge. Lets have a drink and get some air on the beach outside." Rocki shrugged and said, "Okay. Why not?"

A few minutes later Ramona and Rocki were sitting on chairs on the beach in their underwear drinking beer as Rocki said, "I'm telling you Ramona. I don't even know why I put up with Jackson. He's so needy whenever we have sex now. Always wanting me to suck his dick and have me kiss him. Going exclusive has messed him up." Ramona then said, "Rocki... why did you go exclusive with Jackson?" Rocki then said, "You really wanna know? Well... this may the beer talking but... I was afraid if I didn't go exclusive me, he'd go exclusive with you and then I'd never get to make love to him anymore." A surprised looking Ramona said, "What. Why would you think that?" Then Rocki said, "Well look at you Ramona. You've got the whole package. You're freaking hot with your smooth skin, nice butt, great waist size, and perfect breast size. Who wouldn't want to do it with you?" Ramona then said, "Rocki, you think I look hot?" Rocki then said, "So hot I'd be willing to go lesbian just to do it one time with you." Ramona then said, "Wow. No one has been that complimentary to me. Not even Jackson. Well... this may be the beer talking but... you wanna try going lesbian for a night?" Rocki then said, "What? Right here? Right now?" Ramona then said, "Yeah. lets go for it."

Rocki smirked as she undid her bra and pulled down her panties just as Ramona did the same. The two moved their faces towards each other and then began to kiss. They both moved their bodies onto the sand as they began to wrap their arms around each other. Rocki then moved her head down and began to use her lips to kiss Ramona's breasts and moved her tongue against Ramona's nipples. Ramona moaned as she began to dig her fingers into Rocki's hair. Rocki then moved her head down further and began to lick Ramona's womanhood. Ramona moaned loudly as she felt Rocki's tongue move inside her body. Then Rocki moved her body onto the beach and laid on her front. Ramona then sat on top of Rocki and spread her legs around and began to rub her womanhood against Rocki's butt cheeks. Then Ramona moved her head down and began to kiss Rocki's smooth buttocks. Then Rocki turned over and Ramona got down and began to lick all around Rocki's breasts including beneath them. Then Ramona laid her body on top of Rocki and the two wrapped their arms around each other's nude forms. The two kissed as they each began to rub the entrance of their womanhood against the other's leg. Then eventually they both climaxed and released their love juices all over the others' leg. Eventually the excitement ended and Rocki laid next to Ramona in the sand. Ramona then looked at Rocki as she said, "So... was I good?" Rocki then said, "Yeah. Man... Jackson would so be turned on right now if he saw this." Ramona giggled and said, "Yeah. So... think you'll be lesbian for life now?" Rocki then said, "Honestly... no. How about you?" Ramona then said, "Honestly... no. But at least I better understand why Jackson likes you. You are fun to make out with one on one. And Jackson deserves someone as fun as you." Rocki smiled and said, "Thanks. So... should we see how he's doing?" Ramona nodded and said, "Lets."

Back in the beach house Jackson was sitting with the other football players as one of the guys said, "So Fuller, what's up with that girl of yours?" Jackson then said, "You mean Rocki?" The guy then said, "More like _Rocky Horror_ you know?" Jackson then said, "Yeah, well, she's a little offbeat. She has her own unique look." The guy then said, "Unfortunately we're the ones who have to look at it, you know? Ha! I mean is there no one else out there that wants to have sex with you? You lose a bet or something?" Jackson then said, "Well... yeah. I mean who wants to date Harley Quinn's ugly cousin, am I right?" Then suddenly Rocki and Ramona walked into the room wearing just underwear showing they had just heard everything. Jackson then turned to see Rocki and looking shocked as he said, "Rocki. I didn't mean it." Rocki then with an upset face said, "Fuller, you suck. You suck at both being a boyfriend, and at sucking in bed as well." Rocki then walked away as Ramona went over to Jackson and said, "How you could you say that?" Jackson then said, "I didn't know she was standing there." Ramona then said, "And that doesn't make any difference? Rocki liked you Jackson and honestly... I liked you too. But now... I don't think neither of us does." Then Ramona stormed out of the room leaving Jackson without any females around him.

 **THE END (FOR NOW)**

 _*Author's Note - Hope you enjoyed the story. Next chapter will probably be a long wait since I'm gonna wait till Fuller House Season 5 premieres to use whatever material is available from that season to create parallel stories with. I know I didn't create a parallel tale with the Fuller House Season 4 finale but since Rocki was in so little of it, I'm waiting to see what material I can use from season 5 to merge it with the season 4 material and any original ideas I have. Hope you all can wait till then. Thanks for reading thus far._


End file.
